winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 523
The Shark's Eye is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Daphne tells Bloom about a nymph Politea, who is under a dark spell. Politea's Sirenix power could be what Tritannus needs to become Emperor of the Infinite Ocean, but Darcy and Stormy are determined to keep this from happening. Plot Tritannus continues to rant about his failure to activate the Emperor's Throne and gets more angry when Icy tells him that Darcy and Stormy had deserted them. He shoots the throne in rage, which reflects the shot back at him and reverts him to his merman form. Daphne again tells Tritannus to abandon his mad quest of activating the throne as she remembers Politea, a nymph of the Magic Dimension. Tritannus then gets an idea to locate Politea to steal her Sirenix powers and use it to activate the throne. Icy goes off to search for her in hopes of reaching her before Darcy and Stormy do. Daphne quickly tries to warn Bloom. In Stella's room, Stella laments about how her fashion designs have hit rock bottom. Bloom suggests she follows Brandon's advice to ask what people want and give it to them. Stella considers it and plans another fashion show, then thinks about inviting her parents as well, hoping that they won't be able to fight there. Bloom later gets a warning from Daphne to find Politea before the Trix do. She tells her to use Alfea's Room of Faraway Reflections to find her before she vanished. Bloom arrives at Faragonda's class in the Fairy Clock Room, discussing Chrono Magic, which allows one to see the past. When Faragonda makes mention about the past being a "faraway reflection", Bloom realized this room was what Daphne was referring to, where she inadvertently volunteered to try out Chrono Magic. She uses her powers on a clock, causing the room to pick up strong wind. She then finds herself in another dimension lined with numerous mirrors. The mirrors then displays a scene from the past of a living Daphne and Politea, who encountered the Ancestral Witches in the Infinite Ocean. Daphne had fought them off, but the Witches do a last ditch attack upon Daphne, and for some reason, Politea left her for dead. She also gets attacked and their Sirenix powers had become cursed, turning Daphne into her spirit form and Politea into a dragon. It then shows monster Politea somewhere in the Infinite ocean, Bloom's only clue was an underwater cavern in the shape of a shark's head. Bloom is soon snapped back into reality. At an Alfea tower, Bloom decides to head out for the Shark's Head Cavern alone, not wishing to endanger the other Winx. She transforms and goes to the Infinite Ocean. She encounters Serena, whom Bloom asks if she knows where the shark-head-shaped cave is. Serena's face fell, realizing what she was referring to, the Lair of Politea. Reluctantly, Serena leads Bloom there. They were shocked when they witness Icy entering the cavern herself and quickly follow. Inside the cave, a fight breaks out between Bloom and Icy. Before it could escalate, Monster Politea swims in, being pursued by Darcy and Stormy, who eventually got to her first. They were in the process of draining her powers when Icy angrily tells them that Politea is her quarry. They ignore her and both managed to absorb the Sirenix powers from the dragon, and to Bloom's shock, caused her to vanish. Darcy and Stormy then attack Bloom and Serena, proving to Icy they have got the power now. Darcy tells Icy to her face that she and Stormy have had it with Tritannus and are done with him. She then gives Icy an ultimatum that if she does not rejoin them, then they are done with her, too. Icy refuses to abandon Tritannus, angering Darcy and deserts her in response. The cave began to collapse on itself as Icy makes her getaway, leaving Bloom for dead. Serena managed to guide Bloom out of there before they could get sealed in. At Alfea, King Radius and Queen Luna arrive outside Stella's room, surprised at the other's presence. Stella takes them to her room to have a serious talk that is long been overdue between them. She expresses to her parents how much it hurts her when they fight, and even though she cannot get them to get along, she at least hopes she could get them to listen to each other. Radius and Luna promise Stella to give it a shot. She then invites them to a fashion show she was going to hold later on. At Stella's fashion show, taking place at the docks on the Odyssey, everyone was cheering in the crowd for the blonde, while Radius and Luna still have a bit of trouble being in each other's company. Stella's Sirenix Guardian appears, saying despite Stella's flaws, she' is the best fairy she has ever known, admiring her stand to her parents and expressing how she felt about them. The Guardian offers Stella a wish, who then wishes for Radius and Luna to listen to each other and to her. Stella then begins the fashion show, this time being an arousing success as Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha model her new line. Soon, the crowds cheered Stella's name, even her parents managed to get together. Stella thanks everyone for their support, and extends special thanks to the Winx for modelling for her, and to one other who had taught her to be a better person: Brandon. Brandon gets urged to board the Odyssey by the guys and greets Stella, who thanked him for being honest in his opinion about her work even if she did not want to hear it. Riven decides to follow Stella's lead and boards the Odyssey to make his own announcement. He dedicates a song to Musa, who learns he had taken secret guitar lessons, which was revealed to be from the blonde girl Musa had seen him with in episodes prior. She is relieved it was not a fling as she had first thought. Sky, Helia, Timmy, and Roy then board the Odyssey to play back-up music as Riven and Musa sing a duet. Major Events *Stella uses her Sirenix Wish. *Musa and Riven reconcile. *Darcy and Stormy decide to leave Icy and Tritannus. *The history of Sirenix's curse is shown. Debuts *Politea (2D & 3D) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selkies **Serena *Roxy *Artu *Politea *Daphne *Faragonda *Wizgiz *Palladium *Luna *Radius *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix *Krystal Spells Used *Dragon Kick - Used by Bloom against Icy. *Ice Vortex - Used by Icy against Bloom, but failed. Songs *We're the Winx *The Magic of Sirenix *One to One *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Bloom is the third to transform alone, first being Aisha and second being Tecna. *This episode marks the first appearance of Artu since Season 4. *Even though Politea's Sirenix Power was taken away, she is not gone/destroyed, instead she is in her nymph form and she is evil in "Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss". *In the Nickelodeon's clip for "The Shark's Eye", it is title "Winx Club: Fashion Flunk". *The alternative title for this episode was titled as "Decision Of The Sea". Mistakes *Before the song one to one, Riven says that he wrote this song for her and yet Musa also sings with Riven meaning that she oddly knew the song too. *At the starting of the song "One to One", Musa is having her earring on but in the next seen, for a second her earring is missing. *During Stella's fashion show, we see Roxy in front of the crowd along with the Specialists but later she is at the back of the crowd. Roxy_in_front.png|Roxy is at the back of the crowd instead of in front of the crowd along with the Specialists. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes